Healing a Friend
by muzical
Summary: COMPLETE Xover with 4400. Alyssa and the Rangers are at a loss on what to do about their rapidly aging friend, Billy. Alyssa remembers that her cousin is one of the 4400 and begs him to help.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Healing Touch**

The Power Rangers didn't know what to do. One of their best friends was aging; faster than any human on Earth. In the time span of two days, he had aged forty years. He would continue to age until he died. They estimated that he only had about two days left until he was no more.

Billy Cranston was the former Blue Power Ranger. He had given up his powers and chose to become the technical advisor to the Rangers after the original Command Center was destroyed and the Morphing Power gone. After recent events, Billy's body had rejected the Gold Ranger powers and was now in disarray. Because of the sudden aging Billy had undergone to set him to his original age, Billy was now lying in a hospital bed in the makeshift infirmary of the Command Center.

Alyssa Mason sat in the Zord Bay; her eyes were red and swollen. She was at a loss as to what to do about her boyfriend. Billy was dying. He was becoming sicker as the hours passed and he didn't have much time. _What can I do? There has to be something!_ Alyssa ran equations through her mind, hoping she could catch something she had missed.

"Alyssa? What are you doing in here?" Kat asked, walking into the Bay.

Alyssa hastily wiped her eyes on her shirt and looked up at her friend. "I'm… I'm just thinking." She dropped her head into her hands that rested on her knees and began to cry again. "Kat! What am I going to do? I can't just let him die! He… he's everything to me."

Kat Hillard sat down and put her arm around the weeping girl. "'Lyssa, we'll find a way. There has to be something; something that we haven't thought of yet. We won't let him die. I promise you, we'll find something." She pulled the girl into a tight hug. _I hope this isn't a promise I can't keep_ she thought sadly. _I'll never forgive myself_.

Alyssa walked slowly to the infirmary. Her talk with Kat hadn't cheered her up, but it gave her hope; hope that maybe, something could be done. _There has to be something that we haven't thought of _she thought.

She stood in the doorway of the crude infirmary. The man of her dreams was lying in the hospital bed. She couldn't bring herself to walk further in; to sit next to him and fully be aware of the fact that he was dying.

"You going in?" a voice asked softly from behind her. Alyssa spun around to find Rocky behind her. "I... yeah." She stuttered.

"It's okay, if you're scared. I don't think less of you. If that was Kristy …I don't know if I'd be able to handle this as well as you." Rocky pulled her into a hug that was as much a comfort to him as it was to her.

Alyssa smiled and squeezed her friend. She slowly stepped into the room, leaving Rocky in the hall. She pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down. Reaching out and taking his hand, she squeezed it slightly as she brought it up to her lips and kissed it. "Oh Billy" she whispered. "I'm trying to find a way to fix this."

"Allie?" a hoarse voice said from the bed. Billy's eyes fluttered and opened slightly. "Allie, is that you?"

"Shh. Yes it's me. Don't talk." Alyssa squeezed his hand again and held tight.

"I… I just…have to tell you… I love you."

Alyssa felt her eyes well with tears and she tried to blink them away. _I can't let him see me cry_ she thought.

"I know. I love you too, very much. Just hold on. We're trying to find a way to save you. Just hang on." Alyssa smiled as the remnants of his smiled flickered across his face as he fell back to sleep. She squeezed his hand, kissed it and laid it softly back on the bed.

She stood up and walked out of the room. She stuck her head into the break room. "Adam, I'm leaving for a little while. Please call me if something changes. I have my cell phone."

Adam smiled. "Of course. I'm going in there in a few minutes anyways to sit with him. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I just need to get out of here for a little while."

Adam nodded and went back to the papers he was reading. _This sucks. He's a nice guy and he definitely doesn't deserve this._

Alyssa walked into her house and heard her mom's voice on the phone.

"What do you mean, he's breaking the law? Oh, I have to go. I'll call you back, Alyssa just came home."

"What are you talking about Mom? Who's breaking the law?" Alyssa sat down at the table and pretended to be interested in what her mother was saying.

"Oh well you remember your cousin Shawn?" Alyssa nodded and her mom continued. "Remember he's one of the 4400?" Again, another nod. "Well he's reopening the 4400 center in Seattle and using his ability. The government outlawed the use of any 4400 ability and when he opens the center, they'll arrest him!"

"That's awful! Wait, what was his ability again?" Alyssa's mind spun around, trying to remember what gift her cousin had been given by the "aliens."

"He can heal people. Remember, he healed all those people for the center before? Well he's opening it up again in about a week and said he'd heal anyone who came that first day." Alyssa nearly fell out of her seat.

Her mother shot her a concerned look, "Alyssa, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I just need a nap, it's been a long day." Alyssa neglected to tell her mom why it had been a long day. "I'll be in my room."

Alyssa struggled to control her walk as she left the kitchen and ascended the stairs. Once in her room, she grabbed her phone and hastily dialed Kat's number.

"Kat? I think I may have a solution to our problem!"

AN:

Kristy is the girlfriend I made up for Rocky. If you want to know more, ask. I've got a short back-story I've made up on her.

I've also played around with the concept of Time. I've moved the Rangers to 2007 (i.e. now) and done a cross-over with a theme from the recent 4400 episode on USA.

And…you know the drill. I don't own any of the Power Rangers nor Shawn Farrell from 4400. I only own: Kristy, Alyssa, and Alyssa's mom Melanie.


	2. The Saving Phone Call

**Chapter 2: The Saving Phone Call**

"Alyssa, slow down. You're telling me your cousin is one of the 4400 and you forgot about this?" Adam looked at her in disbelief.

"Look, it's not top on my list of things to think about lately. Haven't we had more important things to deal with?" The group looked around sheepishly, remembering the previous week's escapades.

"Now guess what his ability is?" Alyssa grinned at herself. "He heals people! He used to do it all the time! He woke our cousin Kyle up from a 3 year long coma when he first returned."

"Do you think he'd do this? I don't want to risk this if we're not positive." Asked Tommy, always the leader, looking out for his team.

"Well, we used to be really close, when we were growing up. I'm sure if I explain…" she looked around at the looks that were being shared amongst the Rangers, "not _EVERYTHING_ but the general idea, he'd do it. I've already gotten his phone number from my mom. I'm going to call him later tonight and ask if he can come down. I don't want to risk moving Billy up there." Alyssa looked around. She saw hope, fear even doubt in her friends' faces. "Please. This may be our only shot. I don't want to lose him and neither do you."

"Okay. Call him and see if he'll come down. We'll move him somewhere safe if your cousin can come." Tommy looked at her, his face ridden with worry.

Alyssa grinned. "I'm going to go see Billy and then I'll call Shawn. I'm sure he'll do it, he loves helping people."

Alyssa entered the infirmary and sat in the chair next to Billy's bed. She took his hand and kissed the back. "Billy, we may have a shot!" she whispered earnestly. "I'm going to call my cousin Shawn. Remember? He's the 4400 that can heal people. I'm going to see if he'll come down here, to Angel Grove and heal you." She laid her head on the bed, the top brushing against his waist. Alyssa felt a hand come up and rest gently on her head.

"I…don't want…to…" Billy trailed off. Alyssa sat up and looked into her love's eyes. "Can't…tell why…like this…"

"Oh Billy. I promise I'm going to fix this." She stood up and bent down to kiss his cheek. "I'll be back later. I'm going to go call Shawn. I love you."

"I…love you…more" he whispered then fell silent.

"He's getting worse." Tommy said when she exited the room. "This plan of yours, I just hope it works. We don't have any more options."

Alyssa glared at him. "Do you think that I don't know this may be our only shot? Damnit Tommy, I love him. I'm going to do everything I can to make him better." With a fierce glare in his direction, Alyssa stormed out of the infirmary and out of the Command Center.

When she had left the building, she pulled out her cell phone. Before dialing, she sat down and looking up at the stars, she prayed.

"Lord, please let this work." She felt the tears begin to fall and she let them. "Please let this work. I can't lose him! I just can't!" She cried for a few minutes then shook herself out of it. _You can't break down now, not when you're this close!_

She quickly dialed the number and before she could change her mind, hit the send button.

"_**Heh…hello?"**_ came a sleepy voice on the other end.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry for calling this late!" she frantically apologized.

"_**Who is this?"**_ Shawn asked with his voice still deep with sleep.

"Oh! I'm sorry. This is Alyssa. Alyssa Mason, your cousin? I'm your Aunt Melanie's daughter."

"_**Oh wow! Hi 'Lyssa! How are you?"**_ Alyssa grinned, _He remembers me!_

"Well, actually I've been better. I hate to do this, especially since we haven't seen each other in years, but I have a favor to ask you."

"_**You're my favorite cousin, what can I do for you?"**_Shawn sat up in bed thinking, _'Lyssa never asked for anything in her life, this must be important._

_Oh I hope he still feels that way after I've asked!_ She thought wearily.

"How do you feel about taking a trip to Angel Grove, CA?"

"_**What for?"**_

"My boyfriend is really sick. He's…" Alyssa felt a lump rise in her throat. She struggled to say the next word. "He's…dying."

"_**What's wrong with him?"**_ Shawn sounded concerned.

"He…he's aging. No one knows what's wrong with him. He's only supposed to be 18, but he looks and feels 60. I…I don't know what to do Shawn. I can't sit here and watch him die, I just can't!"

"'_**Lyssa, calm down. How long does he have?"**_ "We're estimating two days at most."

"_**I'll be there tomorrow. Can you pick me up at the airport? I'll call you back and let you know what flight I'm on."**_

"Shawn, I love you. I will do anything for you! Thank you so much!"

"_**No problem. I'm going to go make the arrangements and I'll call you early tomorrow morning, okay?"**_

"Yes. That's fine. Thank you Shawn."

"_**You're Welcome. Bye 'Lyssa."**_ "Bye Shawn."

Alyssa grinned. She jumped up to run to the Command Center but stopped. Glancing at the stars she whispered, "Thank you!"

AN: Again, I don't own anything that looks familiar. Only Alyssa and her mom, Melanie.


	3. Love You More

**Chapter 3: Love You More**

Adam stood in the doorway of the Command Center, watching her as she prayed and thanked God. _Wait, thanked Him?_

"Alyssa is everything okay?" he asked when she turned towards the door.

Jumping slightly in the air, she spun to face him. "Oh Adam! You scared me. I didn't hear you come out." She grinned. "He's going to try!"

Before she knew it, Adam picked her up and was spinning her around. Laughing he placed her back on the ground. "'Lyssa, that's awesome. Can I tell everyone?"

"Yes. Go ahead. I'm going to tell Billy then head home. I have to pick him up at the airport tomorrow morning." Alyssa stood on her tip toes and kissed Adam's cheek. "We may have found our solution."

Alyssa walked up to Billy's hospital bed and kissed his forehead. Sitting down, she took his hand. "He's going to do it!" she whispered excitedly. "This time tomorrow you should be back to your rightful age. Oh Billy!" Alyssa cried tears of happiness and laid her head down on his bed, stroking his wrinkled arm with her thumb. 

"'Lyssa? Alyssa? Wake up! 'Lyssa wake up." Alyssa awoke to someone shaking her shoulder and whispering loudly. "You have to go home."

She sat upright and looked around wildly. "What time is it? How long was I asleep?"

Tanya smiled, "its okay. It's only 9:30. You were only asleep a few minutes, but I figured you wanted to get home and wait for your cousin to call."

"Yeah, thank you. I should get home. Just give me a minute?" Tanya smiled and walked out of the room and right into Adam.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. This may work out in the end." The two Rangers hugged tightly.

Billy lay in the bed, sleeping lightly. _He looks so peaceful_ Alyssa thought.

"Billy, I'm going home now. I'll be back tomorrow, with Shawn. Everything's going to be okay." Alyssa leant down, her lips hovering over his. She leaned closer and met her soft lips with his chapped ones. She kissed him gently, lovingly. Alyssa put all her love and heart into this one kiss. Almost as soon as they had touched, Alyssa had felt him try to return the kiss. She gently pulled away and kissed his cheek. "I love you." She squeezed his hand and walked softly out of the room.

"Love…you more" came a faint whisper, uttered after she had left.

* * *

AN: Okay. This was just a filler chapter. The story is almost finished but I don't want it to end.

You know the drill: I don't own anything familiar!


	4. I hate being stuck in airports

**Chapter 4: I hate being stuck in airports**

Alyssa paced the floor of her room, waiting for Shawn to call. She kept wringing her hands and walking back and forth.

Ring Ring Alyssa jumped and grabbed at her phone. "Hello?" she asked urgently.

"_**Hey 'Lyssa. You doin' okay?"**_

"No, but I'll be great once you get here. When are you coming in?" Alyssa crossed her fingers _I hope he's still coming!_

"_**My flight comes in at 9:30 tomorrow morning. Will you be there?"**_

"Of course. I'll get there early, in case your flight comes in early. Shawn you have no idea how much this means to me. Anything you want, I'll… I don't know but I'll do it or…"

"_**Don't worry. I'm just glad I can help. I'll see you tomorrow?"**_

"Yeah. See you tomorrow. Thank you."

"_**You're welcome. Bye 'Lyssa."**_ "Bye Shawn."

Alyssa hung up the phone and collapsed onto her bed. _Oh Lord, please keep him safe! Please let Shawn help Billy!_ Before she knew it, she had cried herself to sleep.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Alyssa sat straight up on her bed when she heard her alarm go off. _I have to shower and go!_ She jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

When she finished, she grabbed her purse and keys and ran out the door. She drove quickly to the airport and ran to the baggage claim. She bought an iced coffee from Starbucks and sat down to wait. She waited for about thirty minutes until she heard the announcement that his plane had arrived.

She stood up in anticipation and watched as passengers walked down the steps and into the baggage claim. She stood on her toes, trying to see over the patrons.

"Alyssa!" She heard a voice yell from behind her.

She spun around, "Shawn!" She ran towards her cousin and jumped up. Shawn dropped his bag and caught her mid jump. "You're here!" Shawn laughed and let her down to the ground.

"Yes, I'm here. Now let's get out of here. I hate being stuck in airports." Shawn picked up his bag and followed her out to her car. After stowing the bag in the trunk and climbing into the car, Alyssa turned towards her cousin.

"Shawn, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Shawn looked at her with a look of confusion.

"For making you come out here. It's just…" Alyssa broke down in tears. "I don't know what else to do! We…we're out of options…I…" Shawn reached over and pulled his younger cousin into a tight hug.

"You didn't make me come out here. I'm doing this of my own free will. And you have an option, me. 'Lyssa, stop crying. It's going to be okay. I'm going to do what I can, okay?" Shawn squeezed her and let her go. "Are you going to be okay to drive?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Shawn?" He glanced at her. "Thank you." She put the key in the ignition and slowly drove out of the parking garage. When they hit the main road, she pulled out her cell phone and called Rocky.

"Alyssa, is he here?" he asked immediately when he picked up the phone.

"Yes," she said slowly. "Now where are you guys? So I can drive there?"

"We're at my house. You remember where that is, right? We figured it was the safest bet since my folks are out of town for the week."

"Yeah, I remember. Thanks Rocky. We'll be there in a bit." Alyssa hung up the phone and glanced at her cousin. "Did you want to get something to eat? You must be starved."

"No, I'm good. We can eat after I save your boyfriend." Shawn smiled. "I hope you don't mind my asking, but how long have you two been dating?"

"3 and a half years. He asked me out the second week of freshmen year." Alyssa smiled at the memory. "But we've been friends since mom and I moved here from Seattle. He was one of the first people to talk to me."

"Wow. That's a long time. I don't know many high school relationships that last that long." Shawn paused and Alyssa knew what question was coming next. "How did this happen? Do you know?"

Alyssa bit her lip as she debated telling her cousin the truth. "Umm…Shawn I really can't tell you exactly. It relates to a lot more people than just Billy and me. I can tell you that it's not a normal human disorder." Shawn nodded in understanding and resumed staring out the window.

The two spent the rest of the ride in silence. "Ah, here we are." She pulled the car up in front of Rocky's house and turned off the ignition. Alyssa turned towards her cousin, "I just want to thank you again. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Shawn nodded and stepped out of the car. He followed Alyssa to the door where she promptly knocked. Almost as soon as she knocked it was opened by a young Asian man dressed in a black tee shirt and jeans. "Alyssa!" Said the young man, opening the door for them.

"Adam, I want you to meet my cousin Shawn Farrell. Shawn, this is one of my best friends Adam."

"Nice to meet you. Everyone is in the kitchen, come on." The pair followed Adam into the kitchen where the introductions began.

Alyssa glanced at Shawn. "This is Rocky, Tanya, Kat, and Tommy. Guys, this is my cousin Shawn." Alyssa grinned as the men and women shook hands. _This is going to work! Billy is going to be back to normal!_ She tried to contain her excitement as she hugged her cousin tightly.

"Well, would you like me to do this now?" he whispered into her ear before they separated. She nodded. "We're…" Alyssa trailed off, suddenly terrified. _What if this doesn't work? What's going to happen to him? We'll lose him forever!_

Shawn put his arm around her and pulled her close. "Don't think about it." he whispered, knowing the thoughts that had entered her mind. "Come on. Let's do this." Rocky led Shawn and Alyssa down the hallway into the room where Billy was resting. Alyssa's breath caught in her throat when the entered the room. Billy had aged again, and looked worse than he had the day before.

Alyssa walked over and sat gingerly on the bed. She took his hand and brought it to her lips. "Billy, we're here. I've brought my cousin." She stood up and kissed his cheek, stopping to whisper in his ear, "I love you more than you know." She felt the familiar lump rise in her throat and Shawn put his hand on her shoulder.

Shawn heard Alyssa gasp when they entered the room. He stared at the lifeless form lying on the bed. What lie there was someone who looked like he should be in a nursing home. He easily looked 85 years old, with all the aches and illnesses that go along with it.

Alyssa had sat down on the bed and was talking to the body. He saw her begin to cry and he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He looked down at her and nodded.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

AN: To clarify, I'm not suggesting that all people who reach at 85 are ill and aching. I'm merely going along with that stereotype.

You know the drill…I only own Alyssa.


	5. The Healing

**Chapter 5: The Healing**

Shawn looked down at Alyssa and nodded. Alyssa stepped away from the bed, allowing Shawn to have full access to Billy.

"Shawn, his is my boyfriend Billy. Billy, this is my cousin Shawn. He's…" Alyssa trailed off, knowing inside that Billy couldn't hear her, and if he could…, well, that was a big if.

Shawn nodded at the introduction and took Alyssa's place on the bed. The Rangers crowded around the doorway, trying to see what was transpiring inside the still bedroom.

Shawn reached out and took the frail hands into his own. He looked back at Alyssa and asked quietly, "can he hear me?" Alyssa shrugged her shoulders and Shawn turned his attention back to the task at hand.

"Billy, if you can hear me, my name is Shawn. I'm going to try and heal you. This won't hurt, but it will feel odd."

Alyssa and the Rangers watched as Shawn closed his eyes in concentration. She watched as her cousin began to shake as did Billy. Slowly, the aged man in the bed began to change. Adam's jaw dropped, as did the rest of the Power Rangers. They began to watch as their best friend slowly returned to his normal age.

Alyssa felt the tears she had been shedding dry upon her face. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Shawn and Billy stopped shaking and Shawn opened his eyes, panting heavily.

"Shawn!" Alyssa walked swiftly over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. She helped him stand up and walk over to the nearest chair. As soon as she had him settled, she heard a noise coming from the bed.

Billy struggled to sit up. Tommy noticed first and quickly moved to help him. Alyssa spun around to find her love sitting up right. The Rangers had entered the room and surrounded their friend. Alyssa felt a hand on her back. She turned to look and saw her cousin smiling at her. "Go. I'll be fine," was all he said.

Alyssa smiled at him and walked slowly over towards the bed. The Rangers looked at each other and shared the same look. They could visit with their friend later; right now it was Alyssa's time. Tommy and Adam went over to help Shawn up and bring him to the kitchen.

"We'll be in the kitchen" Kat said quietly, smiling as she walked out of the room.

Alyssa walked to up to the bed and starred. "Are…are you…really here?" she asked softly.

Billy attempted a smile. "Y…yes. I…I'm re...really here." He reached up and touched his face and hands. "Y…your cu…cousin is am…amazing." He managed to stutter.

Alyssa climbed onto the bed like a child and snuggled close to him. "Oh no! Did I hurt you?!" She gently tried to get up when Billy's unusually strong hands pulled her back. "You are not leaving this bed. Not while I'm still on it." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I haven't thanked you yet." He said, pulling her close to his chest. Alyssa heard his heart beating strongly; the air entering and leaving his lungs.

"Thanked me for what?"

"For not giving up." He hugged his girlfriend, kissing the top of her head. The two cuddled quietly for a few minutes when a soft knock came on the door.

"You two feel like breakfast? Cause we're all starved." Rocky said, entering the room.

"There's Rocky, always thinking about food." Billy smiled. "I am awfully hungry. I don't think I've eaten well in…how long has it been?" Alyssa grinned. "Too long."

She and Rocky helped Billy climb out of the bed and walk slowly to the door. After a few steps, he was able to continue on his own.

Billy walked out into the hallway of the house. _The first time walking on my own in a few days_ he thought wearily. Alyssa came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

* * *

AN: I don't own anything familiar. Review please!! 


	6. A Secret

**Chapter 6: The Secret**

When the pair had reached the kitchen, Alyssa dropped her arms from Billy's waist and walked over to her cousin sitting in a chair by the table. Shawn stood up and Alyssa pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you" she whispered softly so only he would hear.

Shawn bent his head down so his lips met her ear, "It was my pleasure. I'm just glad I could help you out." She looked up and he smiled. "Now go to your boyfriend. He's more important than me right now." Alyssa squeezed him tightly then dropped her arms.

She walked over to where Billy was standing. He still looked weak, but who wouldn't after spending the previous few days in a hospital bed. Taking his hand, Alyssa moved closer to him, so she could rest her head on his chest. Billy leaned against the kitchen counter and wrapped his arms around his girl, holding her close.

"Where do we want to go for breakfast? Billy, do you feel up to going out?" Rocky looked over at his fragile friend.

"Yeah, as long as you'll be here to catch me when I fall. I'm not used to walking anymore." Billy smiled and kissed the top of Alyssa's head. He heard her sigh softly and he grinned.

"Let's go to that small diner downtown. It's usually quiet." Alyssa suggested. "Shawn, you're coming, right? Because I'm buying you breakfast."

Shawn laughed. "How can I say no to a free breakfast?"

The group climbed into their cars: Billy, Alyssa and Shawn in Alyssa's car, Tanya and Adam in Adam's black jeep, and Kat, Rocky and Tommy into Tommy's white one. When getting into Alyssa's car, there was some fighting over who would sit in the front with the driver. The two men eventually decided on Shawn sitting shotgun with Billy lying on the backseat, not completely used to the motion of the car.

When the large group arrived at the diner, they were seated by an astonished looking waitress. "Apparently they don't get groups this large," Rocky whispered to everyone when they had sat down.

Alyssa had made sure that Billy sat on her right side and Shawn on her left. The Rangers chatted throughout the meal while Alyssa held on to the hands of her boyfriend and her cousin. She couldn't remember when she had been this happy.

The Rangers spent the day telling Billy all that had gone on during the previous week while he had been incapacitated. Alyssa didn't want to leave him, but she figured she should at least bring Shawn to her house so her mother could see him.

"Hi Aunt Melanie." Shawn said, entering the house.

"Oh Shawn!" her mother cried when they walked into the house. "What are you doing here?"

"I came down for the day to spend some time with my favorite cousin." Alyssa laughed at the comment and responded, "I'm only your favorite when Kyle's not around!"

The trio spent the day telling stories and finding out how the rest of the family was doing in Seattle.

"Mom's doing well, but you already know that because you talked to her yesterday." Shawn grinned. "Uncle Tommy's still working at NTAC and his old partner Diana is back. They still can't find Alana. Alana was Uncle Tommy's girlfriend." He explained after seeing the quizzical look on his aunt's face. "She's one of the 4400 and she just vanished. No one, save Isabel Tyler, knows where she went and Isabel isn't talking." Shawn made a face at the name but only Alyssa caught it.

Alyssa shot a concerned look at her cousin who waved his hand as if to say, "We'll discuss it later."

"Well, I hate to cut this short, but I have to be at my book club in about a half an hour. Are you two going to be okay here by yourselves?" Melanie asked, standing up.

"Yes mom we'll be fine. We're gonna end up going to bed soon, Shawn's got to be tired." Alyssa winked at her cousin and smiled up at her mom.

"Oh alright. You behave you two." Melanie grabbed her purse and walked out the door, whistling as she went.

When she was out of earshot, Shawn began laughing. "What are you laughing at?" Alyssa asked.

"I forgot how much I loved your mom. She's hilarious. I miss not having you guys up in Seattle. It was strange when I got back and they told me you had moved."

"Mom insisted we move after the divorce. She said Seattle had too many memories and she wanted out. So we came here. I am glad we did though, I have great friends as you've seen."

Shawn yawned widely and Alyssa glanced at the clock. "Oh wow! It's 10 o'clock already! You must be tired. Come on, we'll put you to bed." Alyssa walked up the stairs and Shawn followed. She had dropped his bag in the spare room earlier and he walked over getting out his pjs.

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

"Just a towel. I'm going to take a shower if you don't mind."

"No problem, my bathroom is just down the hall a little ways. The towels are in the closet on the second shelf." Alyssa pointed down the hall. "I'll be in my room if you need me, it's right there." She smiled and turned towards her door. Stopping she turned back, "Shawn?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you again."

He laughed. "If you thank me again…" said Shawn, still laughing as he walked into the bathroom.

Once in her room, Alyssa picked up her phone and dialed Billy's apartment.

"_**Hello?"**_ came the weak voice from the other end.

"Oh! I love you!" Alyssa said immediately upon hearing the voice.

Billy laughed softly. _**"I love you more. Now what are you calling me for? Haven't you seen enough of me this past week?"**_

Alyssa laughed. "No. Not nearly enough of you. Are you going to be okay in your apartment? Do you want to stay here? We can sneak you in and sneak you out." She heard Billy smile on the other end.

"_**Thanks for the offer my love, but I think I'm going to stay here. I want to sleep in my own bed. But I do wish you were here with me. I'd love to sleep in my own bed with you in my arms, especially since I haven't been able to hold you for so long." **_

Alyssa blushed. "I can't. Shawn's here until tomorrow. I will stay tomorrow night, if you still want me."

"_**Of course I'll still want you. Oh one more thing." **_Billy paused._** "You can trust him, right? Shawn?" **_

"Of course, why?"

"_**We were discussing it. We figured if you want to tell him about…you know. You can. He did save my life and all."**_

"They…they don't mind?" she managed to stutter.

"_**No. They talked it over and decided he should know what he did."**_

"If they're sure, I'll tell him tonight, after he gets out of the shower." Alyssa smiled into the phone. "I love you."

"_**I love you more"**_ came the response. _**"Bye Allie."**_

"Bye Billy."

"I just wanted to pop in and say good night." Shawn said, standing in her doorway in his pajama pants, hair still dripping from the shower (AN: yeah I know he's her cousin but I can dream, can't I?).

Alyssa looked up and smiled. "Could you come in for a second, please? I have something I need to tell you."

AN: I read this in a story and I loved it… "It's someone else's sandbox, I just play here because it's fun"


	7. Trusting a Friend

**Chapter 7: Trusting a Friend**

Alyssa watched as Shawn walked in and sat on the edge of her bed.

"What did you need to tell me?" he asked.

She took a deep breath and smiled. "Remember when I said that Billy's condition related to more than just him and me?" Shawn nodded and Alyssa continued. "Well, the other people involved told me that I can tell you if I wanted. Billy and I would like you to know what exactly you did today."

Shawn stared at her with a look of plain confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Alyssa took a deep breath and started again. "You know my friends, Rocky, Adam, Tommy, Kat and Tanya that were at the house today?" When he nodded she went on. "Well…they are the Power Rangers." Alyssa watched as Shawn's jaw dropped and he starred at her.

"Are you kidding me?" When she shook her head no, he continued to stare.

"Remember how there used to be six? Well Billy used to be one but he elected to give up his powers and just do technical stuff around the Command Center."

"You mean… I just saved the life of a former Power Ranger?" She nodded. "So how did he end up the way he did?"

Alyssa recalled the memories of the previous months. "A little while back, all the citizens of Angel Grove were changed into children by the evil Master Vile. Billy invented a machine that would change everyone back to normal age, but it was destroyed before he could age back the rest of the rangers. That sudden aging must have done something to his body and caused him to rapidly age the way he did."

Shawn sat on the bed, dumbfounded. "Of all the scenarios I had come up what in my head for why you couldn't tell me, this was not one of them. And they didn't mind that you were telling me?"

She shook her head. "I wouldn't have told you unless they had given me permission. It's their secret, not mine."

"Well thank you for telling me. And let them know I won't tell a soul. I promise." Shawn reached over and kissed his cousin on the cheek. "Thank you. I'm glad you trust me enough to share that."

The next morning, Alyssa drove Shawn to the airport and saw him off.

"Don't be a stranger okay?" he said, before over to the check-in. "And don't just call me when you need something." He grinned and pulled her in for a final hug. "And anytime you want to visit Seattle, let me know. I have a nice apartment you can stay in."

"Good luck with the center. Hopefully you can persuade a few people to let you stay open."

"I hope so. Bye 'Lyssa."

"Bye Shawn." Alyssa watched as he walked in to the baggage check and then down the hallway to the gates.

"You okay?" A voice said from behind her, touching her shoulder. She spun quickly to see who it was. "BILLY!" She wrapped her arms into a tight hug around his frail looking body.

"I know. I need to get exercising again; spending all the time in bed's made my muscles weak."

"I don't care!" She exclaimed. "I'm just happy that you're here, alive and with me."

"So I don't need to worry about exercising and getting my muscles back?" He smirked.

"Well, they do help a bit."

AN: Well, this story is complete. Let me know what you think of it. I love all criticism, good and bad!


End file.
